After Time Has Worn Away The Shock!
by Gene Quill
Summary: Cruella DeVille is now in prison. how long will she last?
1. Chapter 1

After Time Has Worn Away the Shock!

By Gene Quill

Cruella DeVille was currently living in Hell, or at least she thought. Not her family estate: Hell Hall, but in a both sterile and dirty prison facility. She had only arrived last week, and as usual, she made an over-the-top entrance, waltzing past the cell in her grey jumpsuit, she still clad her blood red gloves, without the feline fingernails of course. Security insisted on her removing the gloves, but she scratched and pounced, cradling her arms as if they were a 5 week old Dalmatian puppy. Alonzo, her ever faithful, and somewhat abused servant gave the guards warning and suggested they allow her to wear the gloves. They agreed, but only if the fingernails were removed. After all, this was the wealthy socialite Cruella Deville, one of the most influential people in the fashion industry alone. No, they did not need a lawsuit on their hands, or their K-9's paws. Alonzo wasn't even supposed to be in The Women's prison, but rather the men's. However, Cruella insisted that her personal servant be at her side, in her cell and wherever she was…at all times. And of course, Cruella always gets her way! Within Cruella's first week in prison, she had already chipped three of her nails, been denied any fur blankets at night, had to eat absolutely atrocious prison food, and had her highly stylized black and white hairdo collapse, into a shaggy mop. Alonzo was even more jittery than usual, not talking to any other women except for Cruella. Occasionally Alonzo would try to give advice to the prison guards on how to remain on good terms with Ms. DeVille, but usually they would not heed his advice…only to regret their decisions later. Allegedly several of the K-9s would not even enter the hallway that held Cruella's cell. And since Cruella came into the prison, each and every night the K-9s would all howl for several minutes at a time. Cruella had overcome the shock of the situation shortly after arriving in her cell the first day. It was then that she started demanding to be free, claiming that the fashion world needed her! While she ranted and raved, Alonzo simply cowered in a corner, trying to zone out the clattering sound on Cruella's nails on the bars. Even after all this time, the prison guards had still not overcome the shock of Cruella's existence, and many were actually frightened of her!


	2. Chapter 2

**It had been one month since Ms. De Ville entered the London Women's Penitentiary. In this one month, Ms. De Ville had grown only more and more eccentric! Her makeup began to wear away, revealing the slight facial crinkles that Botox had not erased. Although her catlike nails were removed from her gloves, her natural nails were quite long anyway, so she continued to scratch and scrape away at the cement walls of her cell, along with the cafeteria tables, metal doors, and-occasionally-Alonzo's back. Alonzo had convinced her to resist her urge to scratch out her fellow inmates' eyes. Although many inmates resented Ms. De Ville's presence in the facility, no one dared to confront her on her elitist attitude. Although she didn't care for most of the prison food. She eagerly awaited her chance to eat her meat items. She seemed to be incredibly partial to beef-considering they also have spots-and she would always eat her beef with gusto. Alonzo noticed-with a slight uneasiness-that Cruella's catlike appearance and tendencies became heightened since she entered prison. She walked on her toes in her grey prison flats. As her hair grey slightly frizzy and dry, she developed a halo of hair resembling that of a cat's, and her constant annoyance and aggravation led to a constant judgmental and observant look to appear on her face. One day, while Cruella was viciously devouring a slab of beef, she was approached by a prison guard. Cruella watched silently with venomous eyes, as the guard approached. Alonzo tried rubbing her shoulder, only to have his hand scratched by her claws. **

"Ms. De Ville" began the officer "I am here due to suspicions and reports of you stealing food from the Cafeteria, only to secretly eat it during the night. Is this true?"

"I didn't steal anything, you fool!" she spat out "I only took what was rightfully mine, simply sneaking slivers of beef into one's sleeve is not a crime, however hideous the sensation is. I can't help that you dish out food equally amongst us, as if we all need the same amount! I obliviously need more, coming from caviar and filet mignon, I need to eat entities that were once living. And I sometimes get peckish in the middle of the night. Unless you would like me to eat my leather belt, or Alonzo's thumb. I suggest that you continue about your business young man, and ignore these hideous accusations made against me. However true they may be!"

The officer simply nodded and left the table, while Cruella stared after him seriously. Alonzo awoke that night to a strange sound. He listened intently in the dark to a chattering, slurping sound in the black. He turned and saw a figure hunched over the opposite bed. And as he watched, the scent of beef wafted up and met his nose.


End file.
